pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem
December 11, 2015 |previous = Gekko's Nice Ice Plan |next = Clumsy Catboy}} "Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem" (also known as "Gluglu et le laser spatial" in French) is the first half of the 13th episode in Season 1 of PJ Masks. Greg is struggling with his solar system model, trying to figure out how he's going to get it done in a single day. His friends believe he should only concentrate on one thing at a time. But the field trip to the observatory has been cancelled, because Romeo has made off with the telescope! And when Luna Girl shows up to further complicate things, how will the PJ Masks stop Romeo from carving his face onto the moon? *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *Romeo *Robot *Luna Girl *Moths *Teacher It's the end of the school day, and the teacher announces that the class's solar system models are due by the end of the school day tomorrow. As the kids leave the classroom, Greg is struggling to put his solar system model together, dropping everything on the floor in the process. While Connor and Amaya walk over to help Greg pick up the pieces for his model, while at the same time admiring his project, Greg is concerned of how he is going to finish creating all of the eight planets and the Sun for his model in one day. Amaya reassures him, telling him that if he just takes his project one step at a time, he will be able to finish it in time. To change the subject, Connor reveals that the class is taking a field trip to the observatory the next day. Just then, there is an announcement saying that the trip has been cancelled because the telescope has been stolen. Wondering who stole the telescope, the trio decides to investigate. When the PJ Masks transform and arrive at their headquarters, the PJ Picture Player's alarm sounds. Catboy opens it up, and one of the surveillance cameras shows a laser beam shooting out of nowhere. Feeling that it has something to do with the telescope, the PJ Masks take the Gekko-mobile to take a closer look. After resurfacing, another laser beam appears, and the PJ Masks go out to find out where the beams are coming from. Owlette flies up and uses her Owl Eyes. Soon enough, she spots Romeo, who is the source of the laser beams. In addition, he has the telescope on top of his laboratory. As the PJ Masks run towards him, Robot spots them and stops them in their tracks, while informing him of their presence. The PJ Masks ask Romeo why he had taken the telescope, to which he says he needs it for his Space Laser. Catboy is excited of Romeo's Space Laser at first, but then asks him what is he up to after Owlette and Gekko look at him in confusion. Romeo explains to them that he is using his Space Laser to carve his face on the moon. That way, after he takes over the world, everyone will know who he looks like. While all of this is happening, one of Luna Girl's moths fly over and listen to Romeo's plan from behind a tree. Romeo then orders Robot to keep the PJ Masks away from messing up his plan. Robot attempts to capture the PJ Masks, but they split up. He then proceeds to chase Catboy. Owlette asks Gekko to help Catboy while she stops Romeo from firing his laser. However, Gekko stays right where he is as he looks at what is happening. After Owlette flies towards Romeo, he starts aiming his laser so he can stop her. Catboy, still running from Robot, asks Gekko to do something, but Gekko can't decide on what to do, saying that he can't stop the laser from firing and stop Robot from chasing Catboy at the same time. Soon enough, Romeo fires his laser at a tree, which then collapses on Owlette. After falling down on his stairs on his lab, Romeo drives away, with Robot in tow. The PJ Masks quickly jump back in the Gekko-mobile and go after him. As the PJ Masks are in pursuit of Romeo, Romeo uses his Space Laser to fire at some light poles in order to stop them from chasing him. He then turns to a closed alleyway and stops. Gekko, who has swerved the Gekko-mobile left and right in order to avoid the falling light poles, turns to the same alleyway and traps Romeo. Just as the PJ Masks think that Romeo has no place left to go, Romeo presses a button, and his lab starts to leap, revealing that he had just installed a jumping feature. Witnessing what is happening, Gekko starts to wonder how are they going to follow Romeo since the Gekko-mobile cannot fly. However, Catboy reminds him that they can still go after him since it has a grip feature. Taking this into account, Gekko proceeds to drive on. As he starts driving up the building, Luna Girl suddenly appears at the top of the building. Because of one of her moths from earlier, she knows about Romeo's plan. Angered about this, she orders a blindfold attack from her moths, who then proceed to cover the Gekko-mobile. Not being able to see, Gekko drives off of the building and tries to shake them off. However, it is no use, and he stops the Gekko-mobile in the middle of the road. He is distraught, worrying about how they are going to stop Romeo from carving his face on the moon with his space laser, especially with his leaping lab, Robot, Luna Girl, and her moths to make things more complicated. Owlette proclaims that in order to succeed, the PJ Masks must take things one step at a time, starting first with getting rid of Luna Girl's moths. However, Gekko is still worried of how they are going to do that, and asks Catboy to drive instead. Although still concerned about him, Catboy complies, while Owlette says she will take care of the moths. After Owlette's Owl symbol transition, Catboy and Gekko have changed seats. Now in the driver's seat, Catboy proceeds to drive in reverse and swerve around, presumably to make the moths dizzy from following them around. Owlette then flies out of the Gekko-mobile and gets ready to push the moths away. However, she sees HQ in the distance, and realizes that they are driving towards headquarters. As the Gekko-mobile straightens out and continues going forward, Owlette uses her Owl Wing Wind to push the moths out of view, while at the same time warning Catboy. As the last of the moths fly away, HQ soon comes into view. Realizing now that they are going to crash into headquarters, Catboy quickly slams on the brakes, and the Gekko-mobile screeches slowly to a stop in front of HQ, just barely before coming into contact. As Owlette flies down and the boys climb out of the vehicle, Gekko apologizes, saying that "if he wasn't so worried about getting everything done all at once, he could have helped." Catboy and Owlette both forgive him, adding on that he can help as long as he can take things one step at a time, taking into account of what is making the mission to stop Romeo more complicated. After looking up to see Luna Girl and her moths fly by, Gekko then gets an idea. Transitioning over to the buildings via Gekko's Gekko symbol, Romeo is finishing up aiming the laser at the moon. As he gets ready to carve his face on the moon, he hears Gekko's voice, telling him that he has one last chance to surrender the telescope and abandon his plan. Romeo does not comply and then proceeds to press the button to shoot the laser beam. Suddenly, he feels his lab moving, and the laser beam just barely misses the moon. It reveals that Gekko is using Super Gekko Camouflage to sneak up to Romeo's lab, and he is now shaking it with his Super Gekko Muscles to shake the telescope and the Space Laser off. However, Romeo presses another button, and his lab jumps away, reminding him that he has Robot to stop the PJ Masks, and his lab can leap now; therefore, they can't stop him. Gekko agrees, but then reveals that it was just part of his plan, with distracting Romeo as the first step. As he reveals the second step, Luna Girl comes into view with Catboy and Owlette, much to Romeo's surprise. Gekko states that she also wants to put an end to Romeo's plan. However, Romeo still refuses to end his plan. In response, Gekko lets Luna Girl proceed with step three of his plan: stopping Romeo, which she does so by using her moths to initiate a tickle attack on him. Romeo orders Robot to stop her, but Luna Girl traps Robot in her Luna Beam using her Luna Magnet. With Romeo, Robot, Luna Girl, and her moths all busy, especially without the leaping lab, Owlette flies Gekko over to the telescope, and he grabs it. Meanwhile, although being tickled, Romeo manages to shoo the moths away. He then activates the jumping feature on his lab, and it shoots up, making Luna Girl lose her grasp on Robot. With Robot being freed, Romeo orders him to get the telescope. It is too late, though, once Gekko brings over the telescope to Catboy, Catboy uses his Super Cat Speed to take apart the telescope. Upon seeing this, Robot does not know what to do, and soon finds himself being thrown up in the air and tangled by Gekko. Romeo is distraught at what had just happened, but still realizes he has his Space Laser. Just then, Luna Girl gets ahold of his Space Laser with her Luna Magnet, spins around, and throws it up into outer space. Defeated, Romeo makes his escape, while Robot jumps after him. After the escape, Owlette compliments on how the PJ Masks and Luna Girl worked great together as a team and offers Luna Girl to join. She refuses, though, and she flies away with her moths. After she leaves, Catboy puts the telescope back together, declaring that they should take it back to the observatory, and the PJ Masks shout out their signature victory phrase. The next day, Connor and Amaya go into Greg's room. Greg tells them that he took one step at a time and was able to finish his solar system model. He then turns off the lights in his room, and his project starts to glow, projecting also a space-like light show. Connor and Amaya are captivated, Amaya comments that "it's out of this world," and the three share a laugh together, ending the episode. *''This episode teaches you to do things one step at a time.'' *In this episode, Romeo introduces his Space Laser. *Romeo is physically seen with bare eyes for the first time. However, in "Owlette and the Flash Flip Trip" his bare eyes could be seen in illustrations where he placed himself in books. *This marks the first time Luna Girl worked with the PJ Masks to stop Romeo. **This is also the first time a villain in general sided with the PJ Masks. *Many light poles were vandalized during Romeo's attempted escape. *Romeo revealed that his mobile laboratory has a jumping capability. *Because Luna Girl stopped Romeo's plans by discarding his Space Laser, it is somewhat unlikely the two will be working together in the future, as it most likely destroyed any chance of the two getting along. *Catboy drives the Gekko-mobile for the first time. *This is the first time Romeo and Robot meet Luna Girl and the moths. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Romeo as the primary villain Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Gekko Category:Episodes using the Gekko-Mobile Category:Ashley Mendoza-written Episodes Category:Episodes featuring multiple villains Category:Episodes featuring Luna Girl as the primary villain Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl